Family Chapter 16
by Nonniepat
Summary: The Year is 1982. Keith Partridge has just returned from a long European Tour home for a special family celebration. His return will mark yet another change in the family . Neither Keith nor the family have any idea just what changes are coming or how the meaning of family will become even more important to all of them. Once again the Partridge Family. I do not own these character


Tracy let out a quiet gasp and Laurie put a hand over her mouth even as Shirley took each by the arm and led them from the room to wait in the doorway. Shirley knew both her girls would be in tears again if what she thought her oldest was going to say was said. Keith did not notice, as he was absorbed in his own thoughts. Ruben heard Tracy but his sole concentration was on Keith and he did not want Keith aware that the girls heard his comment. Ruben placed both hands on Keith's upper arms but the young man would not look up at him. Undaunted, Ruben addressed the rock musician he thought of as his son since becoming the family's manager so many years ago.

"Keith, listen to me. You didn't leave. You grew up. Kids do that you know, they grow up and live their own lives but you and I both know that it is a little different with you. Yes, you are on your own but you're here." Ruben said then sighed, as Keith still was not looking at him. He glanced behind Keith to see Chris still there and taking a deep breath continued.

"You HAVE NOT left Keith and you won't leave either. See I do understand. All these years I know the battle you have been fighting." Ruben stated. This time Keith looked at him.

"You do? How?" Keith asked unsure if he and Ruben were talking about the same thing. He had tried to hide it all these years but he knew Shirley knew. Could Shirley have told him or did the manager really understand after all?

"The money for one, Keith." Ruben said quietly knowing that this was a secret only shared by he, Keith and Shirley. The kids may suspect but to his knowledge did not know that all of Keith's earnings still went into a trust for the family. Keith nodded.

"Two?" Keith asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The songs, Keith, the music. The songs." Ruben said slowly then watched in horror as a reaction came from Keith he did not expect. Keith turned ghostly white before his eyes. He had no idea that Shirley and the girls were at the door and listening or that Shirley was at that moment attempting to dislodge herself from Laurie to go to Keith.

"Oh, god, the song." Keith whispered and Ruben watched as this time Chris sprang into action and into the conversation.

Chris could not see Keith's face but he did see the crowd at the door and not wanting to embarrass Keith or hurt his mother and sisters he went around to Keith where he was facing the door and Keith had to turn his back. When he saw his face matched the dread in his voice he was glad he did not give Keith the opportunity to know that their mother was in the room. Chris grabbed his smaller brother and forced him to face him.

"That was a DREAM Keith, a dream and NOTHING more. Understand?" Chris said loudly and gave Keith a little shake. Keith was looking at the wall over his shoulder so Chris took the opportunity to see the struggle insuring at the door as his mother was trying to get further in the room and Laurie and Tracy were holding her in place. Ruben followed Chris' gaze and walked over to the women. Chris heard the manager quietly tell his mother to let Chris handle it but Keith heard none of it. A second later Chris, who was staring intently at Keith, saw him shake his head as if to clear it and looked at Chris.

"No, Chris, not THAT song." Keith was saying unaware that his mother and sisters were hearing all of this.

"Then which song? Another one written about Danny or our parents?" Chris asked. A second later Chris saw Keith smile.

"No dope, I wrote it for you…, for you and Tracy." Keith said calmly.

At the doorway Tracy took two paces forward but Laurie grabbed her arm and soon Shirley was beside her as well to halt her movements. When Tracy looked questioningly at her mother she saw Shirley was smiling and nodded in Keith and Chris' direction. She whispered, "Listen", just before Chris asked the question on her mind. She did not see the smile Shirley and Laurie shared as both had the same feeling which song Keith referred to.

"When did you write **us** a song?" Chris asked with a smile of his own as he could see that the early crisis was averted and Keith's mind for the moment was not on Danny and the impending procedure. Chris even placed his hands on his hips to keep the mood light.

Laurie looked at her mother and Ruben and nodded towards the door and Ruben took Shirley by the arm and walked her toward the doorway.

"I want to be here, Ruben." Shirley whispered as the manager dragged her out the door.

"We're not going far, Shirl, trust me. The kids need this, he needs this." Ruben said nodding back toward Keith.

In that moment Laurie, seeing their mother almost out the door came up on Keith's right, he still had his back to the door. She placed an arm around his shoulder and she grinned from Keith to Chris. Tracy came up on Keith's left side but hung back unsure if she should approach or not. Keith was about to answer Chris when Laurie leaned toward their baby brother and answered for him. She glanced around him still grinning and he turned slightly to see Tracy. Shirley and Ruben were out the door but close enough to hear. Keith pulled Tracy against him and let Laurie have her way.

"Why you can't tell me you don't remember?" Laurie began in her surprised voice. Both Chris and Tracy shook their heads to indicate no they did not remember. Keith removed his arm from around Tracy and folded them across his chest as he tilted his head up, grinning himself. Laurie saw the gesture and playfully slapped him in the chest.

"You do want to tell it, it's your story or should I say song?" Laurie asked comically.

"Why? You were starting off so beautifully but just remember I've written a few about you too; some you don't even know about." Keith said with his trademark grin and took a seat and stretched his legs out, in typical Keith Partridge fashion. As second later he found Laurie's finger in his face, another familiar and typical fashion of Laurie's.

"You wouldn't, you didn't?" Laurie said scowling at him. Keith straightened in his chair.

"Let's just stick to one story, or song as it were, at a time. Shall I, or do you want to continue?" Keith remarked.

Outside in the hallway Shirley sighed and leaning against the hallway wall chuckled as she placed a hand to her chest. Ruben braced an arm against the wall.

"Finally, they are talking about something else besides….all this." Shirley stated. Ruben laughed softly.

"Careful, they will hear you." Ruben said.

"I don't really care, they are acting like a family again and NOT panicking over Danny." Shirley said. Ruben let out a sigh with his usual short laugh.

"Won't last though, I know these kids they can talk and joke but it all comes back to Danny eventually and then reality will set in again and then…." Ruben began.

Shirley swatted him in the arm.

"Rain on my one moment of peace." Shirley said and Ruben laughed again.

"Sorry, you are right though, they are acting like family. Any minute I expect a fight to break out. Hey, what song was he talking about anyway?" Ruben inquired.

"I think it is "I would have loved you anyway"." Shirley answered.

"I don't follow?" Ruben asked.

"Well, I could tell you but I think Laurie is about to, if Keith doesn't frustrate her to silence." Shirley said.

"Shirl you are making no sense here." Ruben said.

"Then let's listen at the door and see who explains what to Chris and Tracy. Who knows maybe this will help with their problems too." Shirley said hovering closer to the door.

"You know me Shirl I'll try anything once." Ruben said and got a cross look from Shirley.

"Ooh you." Laurie said taking her own normal, noncommittal stance, but standing up straight and folding her arms across her chest.

"Well, you gonna tell em _Laurie_." Keith said and she grunted in frustration.

"Somebody tell us something here please." Chris spoke up now beside Tracy.

"Yeah." Tracy chimed in and suddenly Keith was laughing, loudly.

"WHAT?" All three siblings said at the same time.

"This is too much. You have suddenly started acting like a teenager again and you two, well let's just say that I just had a pretty powerful flash back to when you were five and seven." Keith said, his laughter calming.

"Laurie, what IS he talking about?" Chris asked tilting his head slightly.

"Oh, nothing really. He's just stalling." Laurie said.

"Stalling, what for?" Tracy asked.

"Oh, cause he's coping out, as usual, he must not want you to know his big dark secret surrounding that SONG." Laurie said with a laugh. Keith just grinned from his chair.

"What DARK secret? Trace you ever heard this before?" Chris asked.

"Nope but knowing Keith it probably has a girl attached to it." Tracy said with a shake of her strawberry blonde head.

"It does. Wanna know her name?" Laurie asked.

"Laurie." Keith stating in his irritated voice, knowing Laurie would ignore him. She did.

"I bet it's exotic?" Chris stated.

"CHRIS!" Keith exclaimed but Laurie waved him off.

"No nothing like that. In fact it is his favorite name in the whole world, at least it was oh what seventeen years ago." Laurie stated looking down at Keith. Out in the hall Shirley and Ruben were laughing.

"What ARE you talking about? Keith what is she talking about?" Chris asked, his hands on his hips. "Ask her, this is HER story." Keith said reclining in the chair.

"Yeah, but your song and who you wrote it for and WHY." Laurie stated. Keith yawned.

A second later Keith's playful yawn brought him to his feet.

"Oh, all right sit down and I will tell but just this once and just about _this_ song." Keith said but then laughed and retook his seat stretching his legs out in front of him as Laurie cut him off with her version. Tracy and Chris slowly sat down as Laurie, in typical dramatic fashion to Keith began.

"Do you remember oh how long ago was in now,…anyway never mind that but we were all in the living room watching some old movie." Laurie began and starting pacing as if it was all coming back in her mind. Shirley and Ruben grinned at each other from the doorway and knowing the two youngest were enthralled in Laurie's story quickly stood in the doorway. Keith saw them but Shirley put a finger to her lips to silence him and with a grin Keith closed his eyes and listened along with the rest of them.

"Let's see now, Danny was sitting on the couch, I was sitting on the arm of the couch, behind him and Keith, where were you again?" Laurie began pausing for dramatic effect. Keith opened one eye at the question.

"I'm gonna be asleep if you don't hurry up with this." Keith commented and Laurie waved a hand at him and began pacing again.

"Oh, yeah, Keith was sitting in this low chair leaning against the back of the couch." Laurie said knowing the kids were spell bound she added.

"He liked to do that, made him feel like separate from us, you know like his own person." Laurie commented.

"Laurie." Keith ground out for effect causing Tracy to giggle and Chris to grin, they knew he wasn't mad just acting and growing impatient with Laurie dramatics.

"Anyway we were sitting there watching this old movie and mom walked in." Laurie said in a slow whisper. Keith opened his eyes and looked at his mother, watching her put a hand to her mouth and tell, Ruben something. Grinning, himself, he closed his eyes again.

"She conveniently left out the part where I came in from the kitchen, saw that mess and wanted answers." Shirley whispered to Ruben.

"Oh, so that's the story but where does the song fit in?" Ruben said now realizing what was going on.

"It's coming, you'll see." Shirley whispered back.

"Hey, where were we?" Chris asked and with eyes closed Keith grinned again.

"Probably in bed. We were always sent to bed." Tracy said and folded her arms across her chest.

"Yeah I know, I could never figure it out either." Chris stated.

"Well, actually that was one of the reasons mom came in the living room." Laurie pointed out before continuing.

"Oh, and what were the other ones?" Tracy asked.

"Glad you asked that Trace. You see…" Laurie began but Keith cut her off.

"Keep interrupting her and she'll NEVER finish this, TRACE. Now you were saying and make it fast I don't want this to go on all night." Keith grumped from the chair.

"Why you got a hot date or something?" Laurie stated then Keith opened his eyes again.

"No I don't and YOU better not either, got it." Keith stated through his teeth.

"Hey, if you want me to finish telling them then leave my private life out of it or I won't." Laurie said defensively.

"Then don't tell em, fine by me." Keith commented.

"Keith shut up and let her finish." Chris said then regretted his words as he had Keith's full attention.

"Shut up? Don't forget buddy your skating on pretty thin ice with me right now." Keith stated.

"Oh, ignore him. Now, where was I, oh yeah, mom came in the living room." Laurie said, Keith closed his eyes again.

"Where were WE?" Chris asked in frustration.

"Oh, you were sitting on the coffee table." Laurie stated.

"Bet mom flipped over that one. She never let us sit; on tables before." Chris said and Tracy nodded and Shirley put a hand to her mouth at the doorway to keep from laughing. Keith opened his eyes and smiled at his youngest siblings.

"No, she didn't get mad at that." Laurie said.

"But she was mad." Keith chimed in.

"Oh, yes she was furious." Laurie stated.

"I was not furious, I was just at my wits end with the lot of them." Shirley whispered to Ruben who smiled at her.

"At who, Keith?" Tracy asked.

"Yeah, she was always mad about Keith for some reason." Chris stated.

"Yeah, Keith or Danny. We were the good ones." Tracy said and everyone listening but Keith thought the word "were".

"Hey, she was not always mad at me." Keith defended.

"Stop interrupting, you said it yourself you don't want me taking all night to tell this." Laurie gripped at him.

"Then keep talking and hurry it up will ya." Keith replied.

"She had come in from the kitchen." Laurie continued.

"Finally, she is getting to the whole story." Shirley whispered to Ruben who smiled at her.

"Yeah." The kids said in unison.

"And the TV was really loud and she was trying to tell us something so I got up and turned it down and she asked about the mess." Laurie stated.

"Oh, the mess." Chris whispered looking at Tracy who just shrugged to Chris' grin.

"Do you remember now?" Laurie asked.

"I hope so then we can forget the rest of this." Keith chimed in.

"Hush, well?" Laurie asked.

"Vaguely, you told her something was hanging in the bathroom not dry yet and Danny said something….." Chris started but couldn't finish.

"Yeah, go on and what did Danny say?" Laurie asked.

"Or was it Keith?" Chris asked.

"I was the QUIET one." Keith remarked with his eyes still closed.

"No it was Danny, he defended all of us." Laurie said.

"As usual." Keith, Chris and Tracy said together. Silence hung in the air for what seemed an eternity. Shirley walked in the room and Ruben followed.

"Go on honey, help them remember. Might do us all some good to remember old times." Shirley said. Keith opened his eyes.

"Mom, you were listening?" Laurie asked.

"Sorry, couldn't help it. Do you want some help telling it?" Shirley stated.

"If you want." Laurie said.

"Somebody finish this please it's putting me to sleep." Keith groaned from the chair.

"Keith, Laurie said to hush." Tracy said and she got Keith's full attention.

"Munchkin you are close to the same boat as Chris, so behave." Keith said pointing at her.

"Keith, this is not helping. I think I will help the kids remember the _rest_ of the story. Ready, an apple core, a banana peel and who left the milk out? Ring any bells? Anyone?" Shirley said looking at her youngest kids and seeing the two oldest smiling, like they did that night.

"Oh, yeah, now I remember." Chris stated.

"Good, do you remember what _followed_?" Ruben asked.

"Yeah, I do. Remember Trace we ran away." Chris stated.

"We did? At night and mom let us?" Tracy asked.

"No, no the next morning, it was too dark to go that night. We went….. to Mrs. Monehan's for brownies and then left and went to Mr. Kincaid's swimming pool. Remember now Tracy?" Chris asked.

"Kinda." Tracy replied and Ruben groaned and placed a hand to his back.

"I sure do whatever it was you put in those suitcases still brings twinges to my back today." Ruben said.

"Oh, Ruben." Shirley said smiling at him.

"Hey, just adding to the story here." Ruben replied.

"Yes, it all happened just like that but you two don't know the rest of the story." Laurie said.

"The rest of the story?" Tracy asked sharing a glance with Chris.

"Yes, like how when you went into the kitchen and Danny tried to change the TV station to another movie Keith went to the dining room. Care to tell em what you were doing in the dining room big brother?" Laurie asked.

"Why you are telling this SO well. Just hurry before we all get any older here." Keith said.

"I didn't see that. Why did I miss that one?" Shirley asked.

"You and Danny were arguing about what movie HE wanted to start watching." Laurie replied.

"Yes, I guess I was distracted a bit." Shirley said.

"Distracted? I thought you didn't care if we ran away or not." Chris remarked.

"Chris how could you think that?" Shirley cried. Chris just shrugged.

"Annoying isn't it mom?" Keith asked from the chair. Chris stood to reply but Keith grabbed his arm and sat him back down, beside him.

"And you, you are lucky I did walk into the dining room, and your lucky you walked back in the back door only seconds after you took Tracy outside the house that late at night." Keith stated.

"You were spying on us?" Chris protested.

"Hey, someone had to make sure you did what mom said." Keith stated.

"And YOU are that someone?" Chris argued.

"Always have been." Keith stated.

"Not anymore." Tracy remarked then wished she hadn't said that at the momentary hurt look that came into her oldest brother's eyes. The hurt didn't last long.

"Wanna bet?" Keith said and reclined once again.

"Yeah?" Chris and Tracy said in unison.

"ENOUGH. Laurie finish the story and how did you know he was in the dining room anyway?" Shirley asked, halting the ensuing argument and redirecting the conversation back to the past.

"Oh, simple, I was watching him. In fact I followed HIM to the garage later that night to hear him write the VERY song I am talking about." Laurie said calmly.

"Oh, Laurie you didn't." Shirley said with a roll of her eyes, expecting a fight any minute.

"Yes, she did. The next morning she insisted that we show Danny and they actually learned the song BEFORE the rehearsal that day." Keith explained.

"Then you didn't mind her spying on you?" Ruben asked.

"Then I did but after we talked that night I forgave her and we decided that maybe, just MAYBE that song would prevent any further talk of running away." Keith replied.

"Yes, but it back fired." Laurie said sadly looking at the kids.

"What do you mean? What song?" Chris asked.

"You mean, that song, was written the night BEFORE the rehearsal?" Shirley asked shocked.

"Yeah, sorry we lied mom but I didn't think it would work if anyone besides the two of us knew it was written the night before. Even Danny was told it was written long before that night and that we were going to TRY to use it to prevent the talk from becoming reality." Keith explained.

"Well, it's a little late to be apologizing but you could have told me." Shirley said.

"Would it have stopped you from encouraging them that day?" Laurie asked.

"Laurie, as I told you then, I couldn't force them to stay if they didn't want to. Besides, thanks to Ruben it all worked out for the best. They came home and never ran away again and although I can't say that I didn't have to fight with them again about cleaning up their messes at least they didn't threaten to run away or actually do that again." Shirley said.

"Yes, thank goodness for that. My poor back could never have taken it." Ruben said and all laughed.

"Oh, Ruben you are priceless." Shirley said and in front of her four kids hugged him smiling. Keith grinned at Laurie who nodded. Chris and Tracy, having seen this before were not surprised by it.

The laughter ceased when Dr. Westdale entered. Keith saw him first, as he was the one directly facing the door and Ruben's prediction of their light hearted banter not lasting proved true as Shirley, seeing her eldest son turn ghostly white, turned to see the doctor in the doorway. The momentary panic at seeing Keith's reaction to the doctor settled as Ruben put his arm around her and led her to the doctor but Shirley couldn't help putting a hand to her chest and Ruben saw it. He knew that the normally strong and confident Shirley Partridge was reacting to each reaction her children had, and he knew it had to stop and now for all of their sakes; especially Shirley's.

"Sorry to interrupt but seeing as everyone is present and accounted for we are ready to begin. Pam should be coming out directly then mom and Ruben can go in. Danny does not know that the rest of the family is all here or that you know anything but I know you will all want to see him before we go in." Dr. Westdale began then taking a breath continued.

"Let's let mom and Ruben tell Danny that you all are aware of this latest development then you can go in but stay only a moment or two as the sooner we get this done the sooner we will be absolutely certain what we're dealing with here." Dr. Westdale said.

"You mean we are not certain at this point?" Keith asked rapidly and Ruben turned to look at him and cleared his throat. Keith looked at Ruben and replied to the manager.

"Sorry, Ruben, I forgot. Just habit I guess." Keith said quietly.

"It's alright Keith." Ruben stated calmly.

"What's alright?" Shirley asked.

"Shirl I told the kids, including Keith, that they are to ask me and only me questions from now on and they are to talk to me and not you about this, for the time being. Is that okay with you?" Ruben asked.

"Certainly. In fact I agree with Ruben, kids I know how scared you all are but please remember that I am his mother and as much as possible, at least for a while, talk to Ruben first okay?" Shirley stated.

"Sure, mom." Came the reply from all of them. They were all a little surprised that she so readily agreed as Shirley Partridge was not known for not having a hands on approach with all of her kids. But they all agreed with Ruben too that mom was worn out and that at least for now they should keep their own concerns from her, as best as they could.

"Okay mom and Ruben are you ready?" Dr. Westdale asked.

"Shirl you go ahead I will be there directly. I guess Pam should say good night to Dan as well. I think just the three of us should be in there until morning. All right?" Ruben spoke up.

"Certainly Ruben. I will explain it to both her and Danny as he is ventilator free and is sure to protest." Shirley said then followed the doctor. When they were gone Ruben faced the remaining four Partridge children.

"Okay guys, now I know you are all scared here, so' you're mom." Ruben began.

"You too Mr. Kincaid?" Tracy asked.

"Me, too, Tracy but we cannot let Danny know or see this, understood? Now he may have had a small stroke or it could be the pressure from the back up of fluid from the drainage tube." Ruben explained. Laurie, Chris and Tracy nodded.

"I don't understand Ruben, what pressure? Didn't they get the aneurysm?" Keith asked.

"They did son but the drainage tube maybe pressing against his spine or a nerve that is causing it to back up and causing the pressure that has him unable to feel his arms, hands, legs and feet." Ruben said calmly.

"Then this may not be a stroke after all, right? I mean a stroke means the entire side, right?" Keith asked.

"Yes and no Keith. But Dr. Westdale is right they have to go in to find out. Isn't that right Ruben?" Chris spoke up.

"Yes, that is what they are saying. Keith I know this is confusing. It is confusing on all of us but we have to believe what they are telling us. Let's just be glad that this is not surgery and he will not have to be ventilated again. Okay?" Ruben explained.

"Sure Ruben." Keith replied even as Chris walked up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I will try to explain it after they take him to the OR if you want me to Keith?" Chris offered.

"You could Chris but I doubt I would understand it. I'm only the musician in the family you may be the one with the medical decree." Keith said smiling at Chris.

"Yeah, well right now I'm only a drummer with a tiny bit of medical knowledge so we are pretty much in the same boat here, bro." Chris offered.

"Okay, I am going in with you're mother and then we'll come get you." Ruben said.

"Ruben, can we go in at one time?" Keith asked.

"I will ask but that will mean that you cannot stay too long. We don't want to tire him out." Ruben said.

"Please Ruben, it is important that we go in there together, just the four of us." Keith insisted.

"I'll try Keith, you know that. Just promise me, and I mean this for all of you, that you will say nothing to panic or scare him. Okay?" Ruben asked.

"We promise Ruben." Keith spoke up and the other three nodded in agreement. After Ruben left, before Pam came back, Laurie, Chris and Tracy turned to Keith.

"What was all that about?" Laurie asked.

"I just think that we need to show Dan a united front here." Keith stated.

"What are we in the army or something?" Chris asked with a smile.

"No, no nothing like that. But you remember how we all pooled together back then to form the band and take care of mom?" Keith asked and they nodded.

"You also remember our pack about not talking about pop around mom?" Keith asked and all but Tracy nodded. Tracy was too young to remember.

"Well we are a family first, right? Well we need to stay together on this. No talking about how scared we are to mom or Ruben and especially Danny. Remember the time he had his tonsils out, how scared he was?" Keith explained.

"Yeah, he said goodbye to the living room, the dining room, the garage and the house." Laurie said with a grin.

"How come I don't remember that?" Tracy asked.

"Because you were only five, dope." Chris commented and playfully swatted her head.

"Chris! Enough!" Keith stated. "What are you talking about Keith? We were so nice to him that time that he became scared." Laurie reminded him.

"I know so let's act like we always do. Joke with him." Keith offered.

"I don't know Keith, I don't want to hurt his feelings right now or mom's." Laurie said.

"Yeah, and I don't want Mr. Kincaid mad at us." Chris said.

"None of that will happen. Let's just talk about something from the past." Keith said.

"Like what? Not the tonsils?" Laurie stated.

"Of course not. We can certainly find something to talk to him about that may help him get his mind off of all of this." Keith said.

"How about the hamsters?" Tracy asked. "You remember THAT but not Danny's tonsils?" Chris commented with his mouth open.

"Hey, I was five not two. I liked the hamsters." Tracy said. "Well, as I recall you called them golden hamburgers." Chris replied.

"Hamburgers, hamsters, hey to a five year old they sound the same." Tracy replied.

"Will you two stop this NOW. We've more important things to talk about." Keith replied.

"How about the time the kids ran away like we were just talking about." Laurie stated, pacing.

"Yeah, we never finished that one." Chris said, as Laurie halted in front of them.

"No, it has to be something about Danny." Keith said and Laurie started pacing again.

"How about Danny and little Gloria." Laurie offered after a moment.

"No way. That one CAUSED him pain, although unintentional." Keith responded. Laurie paced again.

"You're right. Let's see now, a story about Danny that will help him. The time he was drafted?" Laurie offered.

"Be serious." Keith commented, as Laurie never broke stride then she suddenly stopped and faced the other three.

"I've got it. It's perfect." Laurie stated. "Well, what is it?" Chris asked. "Oh, wait I don't know if this will work or not." Laurie said.

"Well tell us and then we all can decide." Keith stated. Laurie huddled them together and a moment later they broke free laughing just as Pam walked in.

"It's perfect Laurie, perfect. Hi Pam, how's our Dan doing?" Keith said spying Pam.

"Fine, fine. Wondering who's back and if you got sleep last night. Can I ask what's going on?" Pam asked with a confused look on her face. The kids sat her down and told her a story. A story of the time Danny decided to kind of run away himself and the kids, mom and Ruben brought him back to where he belongs.

When Ruben came in five minutes later he found them all laughing about something.

"Okay, what'd I miss?" Ruben asked having left Shirley alone with her son for a moment. All five of them looked at him and brought their laughter under control.

"Oh, nothing Ruben. Just re-living old times." Keith replied then stopped his laughter at the look their former manager was giving them.

"Well be careful what you say to Danny. Reliving old times may not be in his best interest right now. The kid needs to concentrate on getting well and getting home where we can take care of him." Ruben said and watched Keith walk up and put an arm around his shoulder; with his usual nonchalant manner.

"Actually Ruben, I, we, feel that this time Dan does need a little reminding of old times." Keith said as Laurie came up on the manager's other side.

"Yeah, a good ole taste of Partridge history will surely do the trick." Laurie said.

"Now hold on a minute, what _kind_ of family history are we talking about here? And I'm still not sure that you're reliving old times with him will help him." Ruben interjected.

"Trust us Ruben this one will. Dan needs to know we are all behind him, right? And what better way to assure him of our unified support is to tell him or rather _remind_ him of just one of those times when the Partridge _family_ was united at all costs." Keith said with a wave of his hand. Ruben frowned and looked from Keith to Laurie.

"I think you better tell me what's going on before you go in there and before your mother comes out. This is just the sort of stress that she doesn't need right now, got it." Ruben responded.

"Relax Ruben, it's under control." Keith said looking pretty pleased with him self.

"That's when I worry most." Ruben said now glaring at the four of them. To his surprise the fifth member of this party spoke up.

"It's alright Mr. Kincaid, I think Danny does need reminding that he has brothers and sisters who will do anything to help him. He's needed reminding of that for awhile now." Pam spoke up and Ruben, Keith and Laurie frowned at her remark and all three wondered what she meant about needing reminding for sometime now.

"I realize you have been the closest to him of late Pam but that kid is like a son to me and I do not want to see him anymore hurt and upset than he already is." Ruben said walking from between the two oldest Partridges to keep watch at the door. He also did not want to see his best friend and the woman who was the most important thing in life anymore hurt or upset than she already was.

"Understood Ruben. Now can all four of us go in together?" Laurie asked.

"As I told Keith only for a moment. We don't want to tire him out now do we?" Ruben stated. Fives heads shook no.

"Great Ruben. Thanks. Come on." Keith said and all four started for the door.

"Hold it!" Ruben's voice boomed stopping all of them in their tracks. They reminded him of the four kids he had watched grow up from ages five to fifteen. He knew their tricks, all of them. All four slowly turned around to face him. He had no idea that Pam was seeing a sight rarely seen by any fan of the famous Partridge Family.

"Yes, Ruben." Laurie said and Ruben smiled slowly as he pointed at them and motioned for them to come back to him. He was not leaving his strategic vantage point with an eye on the door.

"Mr. Kincaid, you said we only had a minute." Chris spoke up.

"Yes, I did. But I wanna know first what you are going to tell him or re-live with him." Ruben said.

A minute later Ruben was as white as a sheet and shaking his head almost violently as he pointed at each one.

"_Not_ a good idea. Reminding him of that. I forbid it and so will your mother." Ruben stated. "Ruben it's not that part we want to remind him of it was what _we_ did while you and mom were trying to keep him from going off the deep end." Keith explained.

"Better explain then I'll decide if it's okay for you to tell him." Ruben said.

A short time later the four Partridge siblings even had Ruben laughing and finally agreeing with them that this was a good idea. Shirley came in to find them all in good humor and a little surprised that Ruben was letting her other children see Danny at the same time. That surprise turned to shock when Ruben told her why and the pretty mother of five found herself being held in the waiting room and prevented from going after them until Ruben explained to her why he allowed this. Soon after even Shirley Partridge could not deny the rationale behind her kid's plans and it was about time too that Danny knew what his brothers and sisters had done for him all those years ago. If he'd known then maybe he would not have gone so far in his belief that he was not her son. She was smiling to herself as she settled next to Pam to wait until this latest procedure was over as she recalled how the one child that looked and acted the most like his father would ever think he did not belong to her.

Keith led the group into Danny's room and noticed his eyes were closed. Undeterred he walked forward with Laurie on his heels and the kids not far behind. As Keith approached the bed Danny, either hearing or sensing them, opened his eyes. Laurie came to stand on Keith's left, close to Danny's head.

"What's this an ambush?" Danny quipped and Keith smiled as Laurie tousled Danny's red hair and Chris came back with a "you wish". Keith saw the kids standing at the foot of Danny's bed.

"Oh, you." Laurie began with a tussle to his hair. "At least he hasn't lost his sense of humor." Laurie finished grinning down at Danny.

"That's about the only thing I haven't lost." Danny said and was surprised that they all laughed at his remark. He half expected Keith to bolt but was strangely curious as now that the normal reaction he usually saw in Keith was not there, just a smiling older brother.

"Not funny little man." Keith stated calmly pointing at him. Danny frowned.

"Okay, what gives? Am I being ganged up on here or what?" Danny asked then regretted it as he saw Laurie's expression. He surmised that she was questioning how he got the aneurysm in the first place. He would never let on but his own suspicions were probably the same as hers. He did not see that Keith saw her reaction too nor did he know that Keith was already believing Danny's suspicions and was doing some investigating on his own and Laurie's reaction was just fuel for the fire.

"Of course not. At least not in a manner of speaking." Keith said smiling.

"Speak English here will ya. I'm not that out of it." Danny stated.

"I said hush or we won't tell you what we've been up to." Keith said.

"If it's my girlfriend you after forget it. She's no Gloria Hickey." Danny said lightly and the four of them laughed.

"What don't tell me, little Gloria Hickey is outside?" Danny quipped.

"Yep, not lost that sense of humor, and no Gloria is not outside." Laurie said.

"And she's not so little anymore." Chris added.

"How would you know?" Danny asked slowly. He felt his words starting to slur. If they noticed they did not react.

"Yes, how would you know Christopher?" Keith asked staring at their youngest brother. Chris gave his noncommittal shrug.

"You do know don't you. My, my Dan little Chris is growing up." Keith said looking at Danny. Danny smiled thinking, 'you have no idea'.

"Shut up are we gonna tell him or what?" Chris replied.

"Told you this was an ambush." Danny quipped.

"It's not an ambush Danny, honest. We've just been remembering things is all." Tracy said softly, not to be left out.

"Yeah, like your golden hamburgers." Chris said poking her in the side.

"Stop that." Tracy said swatting at his hand.

"Yeah, stop it both of you." Laurie spoke up. "You don't want mom in here do you?" Laurie finished.

"Golden hamburgers? What have you been telling my girl friend anyway _Keith_?" Danny said pointing at Keith with his right hand.

"Me! Don't blame me for this. This was everybody's idea. And a good one too." Keith said.

"Fine. Tell me what have you been telling Pam? Where is Pam?" Danny asked.

"Oh, she's with mom. She wanted us to come together." Keith stated.

"Yep, knew it. Ambush." Danny quipped.

"This is not an ambush. This is…. A

"A what Keith?" Danny interrupted him.

"A remembering as Tracy said, of the days when we had the band." Keith said.

"Oh, like the time you fell off the stage?" Danny asked attempting a laugh.

"No you red headed hamburger. About you." Keith stated. "Red headed hamburger? Keith are you feeling alright? I haven't heard that since I was ten." Danny stated.

"Eleven but you've got the idea. We've been telling stories." Laurie replied. "About me." Danny asked and they all saw him swallow and look at each of them before he looked back at Keith.

"About all of us, but you in particular." Chris replied.

"Oh, no." Danny said slowly.

"Is that a medical problem or are you just wondering what we've been up to?" Keith asked, again surprising Danny that his reaction was not one of panic.

"Medical you know, all I do that is. WHAT is going on?" Danny replied.

"Hush or mom will be in here and mad at US." Laurie said touching Danny's right shoulder she noticed he did not even flinch but forced her terrified reaction from being seen. She'd never tell Danny or Keith for that matter but she blamed herself for all of this. She had a feeling why Danny was in here and who could be responsible for his condition in the first place. She'd deal with that one when this crisis was over but how she had no clue as of yet.

"Well ya gonna tell me or what? The doc'll be back soon to take me in." Danny said calmly and all four noticed it was a little too calmly, almost like this was something Danny did every day.

"We've been talking about the time you didn't think you were a Partridge." Tracy said.

"TRACY!" The other three spoke up at the same time. Danny tried to laugh but coughed instead.

"Oh, I get it you are letting me know that I was right after all of these years." Danny said and watched his brothers and sisters laugh.

"No brat, believe me you are all Partridge." Keith stated.

"Yeah, right now to his stubborn streak." Laurie replied.

"What stubborn streak?" Danny asked.

"Oh, the one that pop had." Keith answered and saw Danny' eyebrow raise, he was glad that his brother could move something.

"Pop? So I really am a Partridge huh?" Danny played along. He had no doubts, not since he was ten.

"Will ya listen to this guy Laur, all these years and he still has no idea he is the spitting image of our father." Keith said with a laugh.

"Yeah, right down to the red hair and freckles." Laurie answered. "Okay, so if I am a Partridge why bring this up now?" Danny asked.

"Glad you asked little brother. Glad you asked." Keith said with a laugh.

"Well, don't….keep me in su..spense here." Danny said and this time they all frowned and he saw.

"Pay…no atten..tion. Doc says this is the prob..blem." Danny said softly. The three smiled at him.

"Yes and as soon as they do what they need to it will be fine. You'll see." Keith replied calmly.

"Hope you're right." Danny said after taking a deep breath.

"Chris told me so." Keith said smiling at Chris.

"Chris? What would he know?" Danny quipped.

"Hey!" Chris replied.

"Now Dan he is the soon to be doctor." Keith commented.

"Not soon enough for me." Danny said quietly.

"Sorry man, med school takes time and I'm just starting here." Chris said.

"Hey, I thought we were talking about the remembering thing?" Tracy spoke up.

"Good girl Trace, bring us back to the subject at hand." Keith commented.

"Which is?" Danny asked.

"Do you know what we, all of us, were doing while you were running all over town trying to find your real parents back then?" Keith asked gesturing to his sisters and youngest brother and getting right to the point. He had the feeling the doctor or their mother would be there any minute now.

"Oh, I don't know – living your lives and not paying any attention to my problem of being adopted." Danny quipped.

"Thinking you were adopted." Laurie stated.

"And totally wrong in what you THINK we were doing." Keith responded.

"As usual." Chris added followed behind Tracy's "Yeah."

"Well, I'll bite, what WERE you doing?" Danny played along.

"Looking for the proof that you ARE a Partridge that's what." Keith stated with his arms folded across his chest.

"Yeah sure Keith, now tell me another one." Danny quipped.

"It is true Danny. Just like pop. STUBBORN." Laurie responded tousling his hair again.

"Will ya quite with the hair thing Laurie." Danny said a little irritated at her.

"Why you got a big date tonight?" Keith quipped.

"I would have had – had this not happened yeah." Danny said then saw Laurie turn a ghostly white.

"Sorry you guys really this just stinks ya know." Danny said to retract his earlier words. He saw Laurie smile.

"This is not your fault." Laurie said.

"Nor yours." Danny said looking at her. He saw Keith frown and not wanting him to suspect or Laurie quickly added.

"It's no one's fault. I'm just glad you are all here." Danny concluded.

"So are we. And that's the point of the story Dan. We care about you and you know this family, we stick together no matter what. So you concentrate on getting well and know we are here and doing our part to help get you well. Okay?" Keith stated.

"Okay, I get it. Thanks for then and now." Danny said as the door to the room opened and his nurse Bobby walked in.

"Sorry to break up the party but we gotta get this guy into the OR so this procedure can get him back into circulation." Bobby announced walking up to Danny's left side.

"Sure hope it works." Danny commented.

"It will bro, ya gotta believe." Keith said.

"Yeah, where's that stubbornness of pop's now. Use it Dan, it'll help." Laurie said.

"If you say so." Danny said.

"We ALL say so." Keith replied.

"Yeah and we're ALL here, remember that." Chris said.

"Yeah, Danny, we'll see you when they're finished and maybe YOU can tell of about this song Keith wrote for us." Tracy added.

"What song? Oh, don't tell me more remembering." Danny said as Keith and Laurie were watching Bobby work with Danny's IV meds.

"Yeah, more remembering." Keith said softly.

"Hey, speaking of remembering Keith can you give an autograph to Bobby here, it's for his girlfriend." Danny said.

"Hey, I said she wanted you're autograph buddy." Bobby spoke up.

"Yeah, Dan, what would she want with mine. Bobby's YOUR nurse and she's HIS girlfriend. You're a star in this town." Keith stated.

"Yeah and you're an international star." Danny replied.

"And I wouldn't be if it weren't for YOU and Laurie and Chris and Tracy and mom. You remember that bro and you better hurry up and get well I NEED my bass player and your financial wizardry is needed too." Keith said.

"But I thought….." Danny began until Keith cut him off by poking him lightly in the chest.

"You know you THINK too much. We gotta go Dan, we'll see ya after this procedure thing." Keith stated and gripped his right hand hard then stepping back to let the kids up.

"Yeah, Dan see ya soon." Chris said repeated Keith's gesture.

"We'll be here waiting." Laurie said tousling his hair again and Danny gave her a dirty look for it.

"Love you Danny." Tracy said placing a kiss on his cheek.

"You too Trace. See ya." Danny said as they filed out one by one.

"Yeah, see ya soon." Keith replied with a smile.

"And stay away from my girlfriend!" Danny said as loudly as he could to Bobby's laughter as the door to his room closed behind his brothers and sisters.

"Great family Dan. Wish mine was as good." Bobby said.

"Sure. YOU don't know em." Danny said.

"Well I still think they're great. Dropping everything to be here for you." Bobby said.

"Irritating is what it is." Danny replied.

"Why?" Bobby asked.

"Take Keith. He should be on tour, not hanging around here. What about his career?" Danny said.

"You more important than his career Danny. Besides, as good as he is he'll be fine once you're well again. He can pick up right where he left off." Bobby stated.

"Not in the music business. If you are out for even a short time you don't get back in." Danny stated.

"Some do. Besides, we're gonna get you well quick so that doesn't happen. Agreed?" Bobby suggested.

"Okay let's get this over with." Danny remarked as Bobby started to ready Danny's bed for transport the OR.

"Just relax it'll be over before ya know it. I will still be on duty. I asked for a double shift tonight. Hope you don't mind." Bobby said.

"Why should I mind? Unless you're after my girlfriend too." Danny said smiling.

"Of course not, mine is all I can handle. Keith isn't interested in her either." Bobby replied.

"Don't bet on that." Danny said.

"Now, Danny why would he do something to hurt you like that." Bobby stated.

"Oh, I know he isn't really but growing up it was hard ya know. All the girls I liked thought Keith was the living end or something like that. It wasn't until he started touring solo that the girls would even look at me." Danny stated.

"I doubt that." Bobby said moving the bed from the wall.

"Doesn't matter anyway. I've got Pam now. Hey where's the Doc?" Danny asked.

"He's going over your last vitals and will meet us in the OR before we put you to sleep. He wants to talk to you." Bobby offered. "Sleep? I thought they weren't putting the vent back in?" Danny asked. "They aren't. You don't wanna be awake though. Come on let's go. Just relax. Okay?" Bobby said.

Danny sighed an okay and closed his eyes until he heard the crowd in the hall.

When Shirley heard Danny's loud voice reminding Keith to stay away from Pam she bolted from the waiting room with Ruben and Pam on her heels only to run right into her other four children all laughing and shaking there heads.

"WHAT was all that about?" Shirley demanded halting them in the hallway.

"Nothing mom, relax. Dan is fine. He's just being – well Dan." Keith explained.

"Yeah, mom it's cool. I think our usual banter did the trick." Laurie reiterated.

"You mean he's no longer scared of this procedure?" Shirley asked.

"Now Shirl I'm sure it is still on his mind. The kids just took it off of his mind for awhile that's all. Remember I told you." Ruben said and both Keith and Laurie admired the way he took control of the situation and were delighted that for once in all the years since their father had died that she was letting a man handle things for and with her. It had been way too long.

"Well, how'd it go?" Shirley asked after nodding to Ruben behind her.

"Fine. Fine. We just reminded him that he is the most stubborn of all the Partridge's and would be fine and we would be right behind him making sure he gets well and fast, I do need my new bass player." Keith stated.

"You didn't frighten him?" Shirley asked.

"Oh, mom you heard him just now. He's more worried about Keith's interest in Pam than himself and that's good right?" Laurie said.

"I don't know." Shirley remarked.

"Why, sure it is mom. Gives him something to think about besides himself and a good reason to fight all the harder." Laurie continued.

"Not that he has any reason to worry, no offense Pam." Keith stated.

"None taken. I kinda like the attention and besides I love your brother. He knows that and so do all of you so I feel pretty safe." Pam said smiling.

"Safe? With this family? Pam I don't really think you know what you've gotten yourself into." Ruben said with a grin.

"Ruben!" Shirley exclaimed. "Yeah, Mr. Kincaid I thought you've finally grown to like us?" Tracy asked. "I do kid. That's the trouble. That's always been the trouble." Ruben said and all laughed. Just then the door to Danny's room opened.

"See Bobby, can't get rid of this crew. Turn a corner or open a door and there they are." Danny quipped and his brothers and sisters and Bobby laughed. Shirley walked up to the bed as Bobby pushed it into the hallway.

"How do you feel honey?" Shirley asked unable to resist running a hand across his forehead. Danny smiled at her.

"Same mom but I'm sure the Doc knows what he's doing. It'll be fine. Stop worrying." Danny said slowly.

"Comes with the job Dan." Ruben stated behind his mother.

"You're my son Danny I worry about you all the time, always have." Shirley said smiling.

"And will until you are an old man." Keith chimed in.

"You go back on tour as soon as this procedure is over got it!" Danny stated raising his right hand a little and pointing at Keith.

"Now Danny….." Keith began.

"Keith leave it." Shirley said cutting him off.

"Mom, can you do me a favor?" Danny asked quietly.

"Sure honey, but don't think I can get him to go back to the tour." Shirley replied.

"No, not that. After they're finished and I'm back in my room please go back to my place and get some real sleep. You're not the only one worried here." Danny said and saw his mother smile.

"Thank you honey but I'll be fine." Shirley said.

"Please, for me. Besides I think Mr. Kincaid here has this crew well in hand." Danny said.

"Now how could you tell?" Ruben asked.

"Like always, right Ruben?" Danny questioned and saw the former manager smile and step forward a little.

"As always kid. Every things under control, that what I'm here for." Ruben said touching Danny's right arm.

"You're here for more than that and you know it. What would we have done all this time without you?" Danny said and his brothers and sisters all nodded in agreement.

"Well, I had this red-headed kid driving me crazy to listen to this song his family recorded you see…." Ruben started and let his words drift off with a smile.

"And the rest is history." Danny said smiling back as Ruben gripped his right hand and nodded.

"It's not history yet, not until you are 100% well young man." Shirley spoke up.

"Yes, Danny, we really need to get going or Dr. Westdale will be worrying himself where we've gotten off to." Bobby spoke up.

"One more second huh? Hey, Laurie." Danny said and waited until Laurie was standing beside their mother.

"Yeah Dan." Laurie said placing her right arm on her mother's shoulder and her left hand on the bed rail.

"Promise me two things, okay?" Danny asked.

"I'll try Danny." Laurie said.

"Promise me that you will take mom and Pam back to my place tonight for some real rest. Mr. Kincaid and I can handle this lot." Danny said and everybody laughed.

"You just handle getting well okay." Shirley commented.

"And the other promise Danny?" Laurie asked hesitantly.

"Don't go home for awhile. Have Pam bring you some things from her place and stay with me at the apartment, you know like when we first came to L.A." Danny said and saw the tears in Laurie's eyes. He hated to bring it up in front of everyone because Danny and Laurie only believed it to be a secret they shared but he was worried for her as well.

"Danny I promise that for now I will stay either here at the hospital with you or at the apartment. Maybe I'll move back in with you and Keith. Would you like that?" Laurie asked. Danny smiled. "I'd like that just fine. How bout you Keith?" Danny asked. "Sounds good to me." Keith remarked. "There it's all set. Okay Bobby let's get this over with. I want to go home myself." Danny said even as Pam came up to give him a quick kiss and a whispered word of love. "Mom, take care of Pam." Danny said quietly as Bobby wheeled the bed down the hall. He left a hallway full of weepy women and close to tears men. Laurie, unable to handle her guilt anymore ran toward the Chapel once Danny was out of sight. Keith motioned everyone to stay put and ran after her.


End file.
